Naruto and Raven: Light Hearted Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A series of chapters dedicated to a light hearted Naruto and Raven romance. Something more of the line of drabbles and such. Find me and follow me on twitter to know my thoughts and schedule. This fic is dedicated to Sihv. XJKenny image find on Deviantart.
1. The Date!

Naruto and Raven: Light Hearted Love

0  
Naruto x Raven  
0

Author's Note

0

Dedicated to Shiv. Any following chapters are just random fluff oneshots and stuff for his request for light hearted Naruto x Raven.

0  
Story Start  
0

The Teen titans were the protectors of a coastal city known as Jump City. They had been at it for quite a few years. They all had their individual uses but through their combined efforts they found that they could do the city a better service as a group.

One in particular was a bit more withdrawn then her companions. By nature and perception she was dark. She had light gray skin, violet-blue hair and Amethyst eyes. Her name was Raven. A demoness and magic user who struggled with a great burden.

The promised day. The day where the all-evil Trigon would take over Earth and destroy it and everything else. She fought against it. Praying that she could make the day never come. Despite her efforts, the promised day did come. But her friends had fought Trigon and won.

With that past Raven was able to sleep peacefully. It took her time but she began opening up. It was when she met him that she finally explored an avenue that she avoided because of a betrayal she experienced. Romance.

The person in question was a tall blond, energetic young man with cerulean hair and tan skin. They had met in a dark magic shop of all places. He was a flesh and dark magical clone who was created for the purpose of cloning purposes, his captors underestimating his combat abilities. Seeing as Naruto's home world could not be located, he decided to make a new life in this world.

History aside, something just clicked between the two of them. Months had passed and Naruto wasted little time in making his attraction known. It took some time for Raven to warm up tot he idea but she agreed.

They arrived to the restaurant and exchanged some pleasantries.

"Could we get the most expensive bottle of wine you have, please, and whatever food you think goes with that." Naruto asked of the waiter. "The wine here is to die for."

"I wouldn't know. I don't drink alcohol." Raven explained.

"I wasn't much of a drinker either initially, but upon gaining my freedom I couldn't help but try as many new things as I could. All and all I'm ore of a social drinker."

The waiter returned and poured a mouthful of wine into Naruto's glass for him to test. He swirled it around the glass a couple of times, and then tasted it carefully. Across the table Raven watched with interest. She had to admit, she was curious about trying many things, but always had to remain in control lest her father influence her. Alcohol was definitely in the realm of bad ideas, but Trigon was gone now. The waiter had poured wine into her glass as well and walked away.

She looked at the glass uncertainly. "I'm really glad you joined me this evening Raven. I was beginning to wonder if I had this whole charm thing down. Do I measure up to those who have pursued the lovely Violette?"

Raven smiled. "The fact you haven't tried to kill me is a large point in your favor."

Naruto chuckled. "So much for that idea I had for the second date."

"I don't think you really have anything to worry about," she assured him. "I don't care about traditional dating methods or anything like that. I enjoy your presence and energy Naruto. Despite your history you don't let it stop you from living and enjoying life and its quite inspiring. Its the reason I'm here now. We can't help what's been done to us in the past, but we can live and enjoy all of life's treasures instead of hiding ourselves away and letting our former tormentors win."

"You have a way with words and know how to touch a guy's heart." he complimented. Their food had arrived shortly after. Once the dinner was done, they went out for a moon light stroll. "You're like the moon." Naruto suddenly stated as he observed the ashen skin beauty. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the white dress she was wearing.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, demanding for clarification.

"The sun is bright and warm and people's attention is often drawn to it. Looking at the sun too long can be harmful and it always draws praise and adoration. Not enough people appreciate the Moon. Its pale, but its a pale beauty that grows and change. While the Sun remains the same, the Moon is a beauty..." at that Naruto stopped and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Kind of forgot where I was going with that. I'm not really one of those articulate types."

"It was sweet attempt. It fell flat, but sweet nonetheless." she told him.

"Its getting late. I should take you home my lady." he remarked. To her surprise Raven was quite disappointed. This evening passed by much faster than she expected. There was so much they hadn't talked about. "I take it I earned the right to a second date?"

"I'll let you know after tonight." she merely stated. They had arrived back to the Titan's Tower. "I enjoyed this evening. It was quite fun."

"I feel the same way. Is it alright that I kiss you?" he asked as he gently brushed her cheek.

Raven began to blush at the touch and the question. "Yes!" she didn't take long to answer. She knew if she didn't put herself out there that nothing would change. Everyone of her emotions seemed to be pushing for this and for once Raven readily agreed. Their lips met and europhia coursed through her.

His hands went to the back of her head, holding it in place as his lips moved softly against hers, and he felt her body shifting closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He decided to try his luck and ran his tongue slowly against her bottom lip.

He felt the heat course through her before her mouth opened in silent invitation.

Much too soon he felt her pulling away, disentangling her arms first and then her tongue. He dropped one last quick kiss on her lips and then let go of her, pleased to see that she was as flushed and out of breath as he felt. He tucked a strand of now messy hair behind her ear and she smiled.

"Goodnight," she told him, her body turning to walk towards the gate, her eyes still on him.

He screwed his eyes shut as if in pain. He wanted to object, coax her into letting him in and not letting go of this moment, but he knew what happened was a major step for Raven. The fact that she allowed him to kiss her took a lot of courage on her part. Their eyes met and they uttered one last, arduous good bye, signaling the end of their first date and the beginning of many more to come.


	2. Meditation!

Naruto and Raven: Light Hearted Love

0  
Naruto x Raven  
0

Author's Note

0

Dedicated to Shiv. Any following chapters are just random fluff oneshots and stuff for his request for light hearted Naruto x Raven.

0  
Story Start  
0

"I want to meditate with you."

Raven found herself surprised by the admission. No one besides Starfire ever offered to meditate with her. It wasn't as easy as many people thought it was. It was more then just sitting down and humming. It was tuning out all noise and distractions of the world, completely relaxing mind and body and finding your center so to speak.

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded his head with a wide smile across his face. "I have experience entering the center of my mind so to speak. I want to have an easier time accessing my mind if necessary." And its in no way a ploy to spend time with you in an attempt to seduce you.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Both were aware she could read emotions and with a bit more effort thoughts. He was being playful, making jokes and just being casual. She suppose that was one of the things she liked about him most. No matter what he didn't relent on treating her like she was a normal girl. He understood she was different but he just didn't care.

Raven led Naruto to her room. Even though they were dating it took months for her to feel comfortable enough to invite her into his room. They were taking things quite slow, far slower then most people. While couples would be groping each other and cleaning out each other's mouth at this point the two were still sharing chaste kisses.

It made sense, considering both of them weren't experienced in the nature of romance.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." she softly chanted. It relaxed her and set her in a relaxed mood. With the familiar words came an equally familiar sense of calm. Only the sound of soft breathing and heart beats filled the quiet of the room. It threw her off slightly to hear the phrase from a more energetic voice, but after some time she got used to it.

"You snore!"

She was jarred out of her state of serenity by the outrageous statement. "What?" she asked with a soft stir. For a moment she was a bit dazed.

"You fell asleep. I take it long night?" he asked with a chuckle, but added a statement before Raven could answer. "Snoring like that isn't normal."

"I don't snore." Raven feebly argued.

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "How can you tell? You were asleep." Raven was feeling a mixture of mild annoyance and embarrassment. "It was the cutest little thing though." Suddenly Raven's cheeks burned red. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. I hope I didn't take away from your focus."

"You did alright. For a first timer." She said. "It only took you fifteen minutes to stop thinking about ramen though."

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush in embarrassment. "Its not my fault this city doesn't have good ramen." Naruto grumbled as he stood up and stretched. He extended his hand to which Raven took. She was a bit more dazed then she thought as she fell into Naruto's arms. Nothing was said as the enjoyed the serenity of the situation and each other's presence.


	3. Cuddling!

Naruto and Raven: Light Hearted Love

0

Naruto x Raven

0

Author's Note

0

Dedicated to Shiv. Any following chapters are just random fluff oneshots and stuff for his request for light hearted Naruto x Raven.

0

Story Start

0

They rested peacefully on his bed, enjoying the sensation of each other. Despite the soft breathing that escaped their lips neither one of them was asleep. Lazy tan hands were wrapped around the slender waist of his companion. His fingers traced along the small of her back as his chin nestled against her soft, violet hair.

Gray hands found their ways past whiskered cheeks, her fingers twirling through messy, blond hair. A content smile formed on the face of the blond dressed in an orange t-shirt with a red spiral. It was rather wrinkled, a constant as Naruto wasn't one to put a lot of effort into things like ironing his clothes.

Normally Raven only dressed in dark indigo cloak with either a slitted dress or a leotard, but she was dressed in an indigo tank top and black shorts. She had steadily grown more comfortable around the blond, this closeness being a close indication. A soft moan escaped her lips as his leg rubbed against hers.

"Since when were you the adventurous type?" he teased as he took in her scent. He loved her scent. Something about it was so calming.

"And here I thought you wanted me to open up more." She said ignoring his teasing.

"Oh I'm not complaining," he remarked as he held her closer, his nose getting a soft whiff of her scent as her chest pressed against his. "I love your scent."

"Why? What's so special about it?" she asked as she continued to play with his hair. She didn't know why she was so fascinated by hair, maybe because it was so unusual. In fact she had seen it defy gravity on more than one occasion.

"Its…" he couldn't really come up with much of an answer. "I don't know, it just has a calming effect on me. Its…well you?"

"That was probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She dead panned.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a poet." He snappily remarked.

"It's okay, I already knew that." She responded as she cracked a smile.

"You're a very devious woman, you know that miss Roth." He replied.

"Yeah well, I guess you rubbed off on me." She answered.

"Not really the kind of way I wanted to rub you off." He shot back. Raven promptly sat up and grab a pillow, swatting Naruto in the head who gave out a cry of 'hey' from the sudden attack.

"Perv!" Raven accused the blond.

"What can I say, you're so beautiful I can't help myself." Naruto replied back.

"You're lucky you're cute." She remarked, leaning down to peck his lips. She let out a squeal when Naruto flipped them over, pressing his lips against hers.

Raven wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. His tongue trailed across her lips, causing her to shiver. After their little kissing session was over, Naruto rested his head on Raven's bosom, the empathy couldn't help but giggle when he nuzzled against her. The both of them content with just enjoying each others company and cuddling.


	4. Raven Approves!

Naruto and Raven: Light Hearted Love

0

Naruto x Raven  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Dedicated to Shiv who requested this story. Any following chapters are just random fluff one shots and stuff for his request for light hearted Naruto x Raven.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Raven began to stir and stretched. She reached out with her hand and noticed something missing. In fact a certain someone was missing, opening her eyes she noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight. Her room felt so empty without his presence.

Sitting up and stretching her arms wide, she cast her eyes round the room for her leotard and cloak. With a wave of her fingers, power crackled from her finger tips as her clothing was teleported to the bathroom. After a nice, relaxing shower she got dressed and returned to her room. Going over to her dresser she used her brush to straighten out her hair.

Satisfied with the preening she went in the direction of the kitchen to serve herself with some tea when she smelled something appetizing. She was surprised to see the spread that was laid out over the table. "What's all this?"  
"Breakfast of course," he cheekily answered. He moved over to the empathy, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," Raven replied softly, leaning into his embrace. "You still didn't answer my question. Since when did you cook?"

"Well I started taking cooking classes." He answered.

"When did you have time for that?" she sincerely asked.

"Kagebunshin," he cheekily answered. He kissed the top of her head before leading her over to the table. It was an assortment of eggs, bacon, rolls, croissants, pancakes, toasts, grits, french toast, and sausage. Along with a glass of fresh squeeze orange juice with a mug of tea to the side, just the way Raven liked it.

"What's the special occasion?" it wasn't like it was her birthday or even an anniversary.

A grin formed on Naruto's face as he told her to wait a second. He left the kitchen and returned moments later with a boquette of flowers with a card. Raven proceeded to read the card. "Just because it's Tuesday."  
"You did all this for me? Just because?" She asked, looking up at Naruto from the card.

"You're not the atypical girl and I wanted to make sure you see how I felt from deep within my heart. I know neither one of us are all this knowledgeable about romance and all that, but you know me, if I'm going to try something I tend to go the extra mile." As he finished Raven suddenly pulled him down for a rather passionate kiss.  
Suffice to say Raven approved. Did she ever approve.


End file.
